


Got a Problem?

by SqueebFish



Category: South Park
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueebFish/pseuds/SqueebFish
Summary: My girlfriend gave me a ship and told me to write about it. It was unfortunate enough to be a mackeyxpcprincipal fic.
Relationships: PC Principal/Mr. Mackey (South Park)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Got a Problem?

Mr. Mackey was trembling in his office chair.

“Have we got a problem, bro?” PC Principal growled, both hands pressed hard into his desk as he leaned over it. Mackey could see his eyes over the tops of his sunglasses. They looked almost completely black.

“N-Not at all, PC Principal, mkay. No p-problem, here.” His voice was quaking, but even he couldn’t control the hardness concealed in his pants at the sight of the dominant man.

“Then what’s that in your pants? Afraid of accepting your own questioning sexuality? That’s not very PC of you, Mackey.” The words were low, almost inviting if Mackey didn’t know better. PC Principal straightened up, moving towards the back of his desk. He froze in his seat, suddenly knowing how prey felt when staring into the eyes of a predator.

“Not afraid!” He exclaimed without thinking, trying to appease the hulking man before things got out of hand. “I’m not afraid!” He said again, trying to cross his legs to hide the shame that was now burning through his pants. PC Principal slammed a hand down on his thigh, trapping it to the chair, and slowly his other hand made its way onto the other one. In one motion he pushed them open and put himself between them.

Mackey could feel the other man’s heat between his legs and he knew this day was going to be one of the long ones.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for this atrocity


End file.
